Sundome
Yen Press | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Young Champion | first = 2006 | last = 2009 | volumes = 8 | volume_list = }} is a manga series by Kazuto Okada. It was adapted into a live-action film in 2007. ''Sundome literally means "stopping the moment before," in this case referring to being stopped just before ejaculating. Seven volumes have been released in Japan with six volumes translated into English. The seventh volume is set for release in August 2010, and the eighth and final volume is set for December 2010. Plot The story's protagonist is a 15 year-old high school student named Hideo Aiba, a member of a school club called the Roman Club. The story centers around his quid pro quo relationship with a girl named Kurumi Sahana. Most of the events begin as an outing of the Roman Club. Occasionally, Hideo will be out on his own with Kurumi. This is usually at night, serving to contrast the playful daytime events. Characters ;Hideo Aiba: The main character and narrator of the manga. Hideo has short black hair and a small build. He is the new Roman Club president, and is Kurumi's voluntary plaything. His physical strength and bravery are both lacking in the beginning. Kurumi uses her reward system to get Aiba to change his cowardly and lack-luster habits. As time progresses, his strength and endurance improve as Hideo jogs and works out to handle his frustration. Hideo maintains strong feelings for Kurumi, and does anything she tells him to do to get a "reward," going so far as to resist a judo arm-bar from the schools martial arts champ. His feelings lead to jealousy when other men grope Kurumi, or talk to her privately, or buy her things he cannot afford. This leads Hideo, along with his workouts, to strive for self-improvement. ;Kurumi Sahana: The school's mysterious new transfer student. She is quiet and self content, but is also Hideo's "master." She has a frail frame, short black hair, a small bust, and few inhibitions. Kurumi plays at naivety, yet is well aware of Hideo's attraction to her. She joins the Roman club to be closer to Hideo. She tortures Aiba by getting him to the brink of orgasm, but refuses to let him ejaculate. She lives alone, only letting Hideo in on this secret. Occasionally, strange folk will visit her at night, such as panty raiders and businessmen. Not much is known about her past or her family background except that she has siblings and it is hinted that her parents are dead. ;Kattsun Toshitsuku: Member of the Roman Club. He has a peeping fetish, and is often called an octopus face. His opaque glasses conceal his eyes most of the time. For reasons unexplained, he is balding in his teenage years. His classmates frequently use this to insult him. Katsu develops feelings for Kyouko by vol. 2. He first reveals this overtly when attacking Yasu for exploiting Kyouko sexually. He again defends her in vol. 4 by taking a punch from Yasu that was meant for Kyouko. ;Tatsuya Yatsu: Member of the Roman Club. He has a leg fetish, and a doll he admires named "Aimu," alt "Ayu." He is a coward, frequently running away from anything threatening. He has some real world skills, as seen in Ch. 5. He volunteers to cut the schools security cameras and disable the locks so the Roman club can swap sofas with the faculty lounge. He also lasted the longest before being found in the Roman club's hide and seek game. ;Ex-president: The former President of the Roman Club. At 17, he is the only member of the Roman club who is not a freshman. He was expelled after being seduced into anal sex by an O.B. assassin. His preference is well known by those around him. Members of the Roman club use this to tease the Ex-president. He responds by attempting to bite the offender's head, declaring, "all those who make fun of my preference must be eaten!". ;Kyouko: A large-breasted and frivolous girl in the B class. She has bleached hair and tanned skin. Her temper is short, and her lack of understanding leads her to trouble. Kyouko's attitude can change suddenly, from wanting to kill to wanting to befriend. This, combined with her outgoing personality and energetic lifestyle lead her to trouble. She was the most popular girl in school with the boys until Kurumi's arrival. She isn't an official member of the Roman Club, but she goes to the club room to read the manga. She has a moral ambiguity, displaying immorality and decency at the same time. Kyouko always argues with Kattsun. She has no idea of his feelings for her. Kyouko likes 1000 yen notes, and demands them for her ideas, services, and bets. ;The O.B.: A masked alumnus of the Roman Club. By refusing to give up his boyhood dreams or give in to the lure of women, he was permitted to use the Roman clubs vast connections to get into Pro Baseball. He has a strong, athletic body and leads the Roman club in exercises during his visit. He reveals to the Club that their activities are monitored and he knows what they have done and talked about during their time there. In a cryptic dialog, Kurumi asks if the Club's connections have informed him about her. He responded, "in a way." What this means or even pertains to was not revealed at the time. Amusingly, the O.B. gives away that the ex-president's seduction is a joke to the other O.B.s. :Hideo challenges the O.B. to a test of courage against the gym's high dive. He wins, as the O.B. has an intense fear of heights. ;Yasu: A tall student with tan skin, bleached hair, and a light beard. His posse of similar men congregate to brag about sexual exploits with various women. The Roman Club gets into a brawl with this posse after Kattsun punches Yasu for exploiting Kyouko. At a karaoke bar, he attacks Kyouko for insulting his small "microphone," but Kattsun protects Kyouko by taking his punch in the face. Yasu is subsequently tossed out of the bar. External links *[http://yenpress.us/?page_id=131 Official Yen Press Sundome website] * * Official website for the film *[http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/encyclopedia/anime.php?id=8785 Sundome] (live-action movie) at Anime News Network's Encyclopedia Category:Comedy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2006 Category:School anime and manga Category:Seinen manga Category:Yen Press titles ja:すんドめ zh:思春期诱惑